


Lost Bet

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin’s policy is that he must always honor a bet. He uses this to mess with Ray a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Bet

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: Ray is so thankful for Geoff right now...he doesn't even have the words to express how much he appreciates Geoff right now. Who knew that Gavin would actually dress up in a school girl outfit for a week after losing that bet? Not Ray, but dear lord was he glad that Gavin honored all his bets. (Have fun ^_^ )"
> 
> In the words of Michael, ask and you shall receive. Here you go. I hope you enjoy it. ;)

Gavin's policy has always been that he would honor each and every bet he was a part of. This came as a disadvantage for him when Geoff had a house party. After he was past the point of intoxication, he was starting to get cocky, so Geoff bet him that if he could eat two slices of soaking wet bread without vomiting, then he'd give him $300. If he lost, he had to wear a school girl's outfit to the office for a week.

Needless to say, he threw up after two small bites and lost the bet. He didn't remember the situation at all the next morning but there was video-taped proof that it happened, so he had to go through with it. He couldn't break his policy now.

The Achievement Hunter guys waited patiently in the office for Gavin to come to work that morning. They knew that Gavin had never failed to follow through with a bet, but they still half-doubted that he would really do it. Every few minutes they would glance at the door, anticipating the boy's arrival.

Ray was especially looking forward to Gavin showing up just so he could make fun of him. Gavin had done a lot of stupid things, but if he really went through with this, Ray promised to never let him live it down. But when Gavin opened the door and all of the guys swung around in their chairs to look at him, Ray froze.

He was indeed wearing a school girl's outfit. It was a dress that was much too tight for him, and it was so short that it hardly covered the necessities. His figure was easily visible against the fabric and the majority of his legs were exposed. He kept tugging at the bottom with discomfort and he tried not to look anyone in the eye. He didn't say anything, he just sat at his desk like usual and started working, stopping every few seconds to tug at the dress some more.

After the few seconds of shock, all of the guys burst out with laughter at once. All but Ray. Ray thought it would be hilarious, but he found himself staring, and he couldn't focus. His eyes were fixated on the area of Gavin's upper thigh that he was trying to hide. Then they moved to his legs, and then to the rest of his body that was tightly hugged by his clothing.

Through fits of laughter, Michael managed to say, "Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Gavin! Please tell me you're not wearing a thong under that."

Gavin blushed at all of the attention he was receiving and tried to laugh it off.

"I lost the bet, okay? I have to honor the policy."

Geoff's laughter was both the loudest and longest. "That-- that's..." he wiped away a tear that had formed from his laughing, "That's the best fucking bet I've ever _made_!" His laughter renewed itself and came back even harder.

Ray bit his lip and returned to his work. It took a few more minutes for the laughter in the room to die down, and even then there were still random fits of giggling throughout the day. He couldn't focus on editing the Let's Play no matter how hard he tried. Every now and then he'd glance over to admire the sight again, but on the fourth glance, he stared a little too long and Gavin caught him. He cleared his throat and immediately averted his eyes to his own monitor, and Gavin couldn't help but smirk.

When lunch time rolled around, the guys decided to go out to eat, but Ray told him he'd just stay at the office today. He was too distracted to do anything, and too embarrassed to be around Gavin. He did his absolute best to keep his distance.

Gavin couldn't help but notice how flustered Ray was, so he decided to mess with him a little bit. He walked out with the guys as they were leaving, but he waited by the door until he saw Ray walk to the kitchen. When he could see that Ray was in the middle of making a sandwich, he sneaked into the room and closed the door.

Ray turned around to see who it was, and jumped when he realized it was Gavin. He quickly turned around and returned to his sandwich. His heart was racing and he couldn't leave since Gavin was blocking the door.

"Uh, hey, Gavin! How... What's up?" he stuttered.

Gavin grinned and walked over to stand beside him at the counter. " _Hey, Ray_ ," he murmured in a low voice, and Ray dropped the butter knife he was using. "Why so jumpy?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ray swallowed hard and picked it up again. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said in a desperate attempt to dismiss the situation.

"I think you do," Gavin said in almost a whisper. He put a hand on Ray's lower back and felt him tense up against his hand.

"No, I'm... I'm fine." Ray finished the sandwich and tossed the knife in the sink. Gavin smiled and dropped his hand from Ray's back. He started walking back towards the door and turned around to look at Ray once more.

"Whatever you say," he said with a shrug. Then he tugged at his dress some more, this time deliberately, and watched as Ray squirmed and tried not to look. He smirked at the reaction.

"Man, it's a shame I have to wear this silly thing for an entire _week_ ," he muttered, and Ray just gave a slight nod. He shrugged and turned around to leave.

"Well, I'll see you around, Ray!" he said as he left, and he smiled when he heard Ray sigh behind him.


End file.
